Rachel Dawes
Rachel Dawes is the former love interest and childhood friend of Bruce Wayne/Batman, and the girlfriend of Harvey Dent/Two-Face. She was the deuteragonist of Batman Begins, the tetartagonist of The Dark Knight, and a posthumous character in The Dark Knight Rises. She was played by Katie Holmes in Batman Begins (as a child by Emma Lockhart) and by Maggie Gyllenhaal in The Dark Knight. History ''Batman Begins'' Rachel is a childhood friend to Bruce Wayne. Rachel's mother worked for Bruce's parents, and the two would often play together on the grounds of Wayne Manor. After Bruce's parents are murdered by Joe Chill, Rachel's mother seeks other employment and leaves Wayne Manor with Rachel. She and Bruce remain close even after he fell in the batcave, but their friendship is never the same. Rachel enrolls in law school and gets an internship at the Gotham City District Attorney's office during her first year. After Chill is murdered for testifying against Mafia boss Carmine Falcone, Bruce reveals to Rachel that he intended to kill Chill himself. Then, Rachel was horrified, slap him in the face with anger and tells Bruce that his late parents would have been ashamed of him. Soon afterward, Bruce leaves the United States and Rachel continues her studies in law school and graduated. Years later, she becomes an Assistant District Attorney full time and has a brief relationship with her boss, District Attorney Carl Finch. Later, Rachel overall dedicates her career to eliminating crime in Gotham City which made her enemies of Falcone and Dr. Crane, Arkham Asylum's chief psychiatrist who is in Falcone's pocket. Later, Falcone eventually sends two thugs to kill her. Then, she anticipated that Falcone would attempt to kill her and carried a taser on her which she threatened to use on one of the thugs in front of her. Although, the thug fled mostly because his partner (who followed her off the train) had been beaten down by the arrival of Batman. She was rescued by Gotham's mysterious vigilante, Batman who also supplied her with incriminating photographs relating to a judge so she'd have the method of ensuring that Falcone is sent to jail when the time came. Batman became her new savior. Around the same time, Bruce returns to Gotham which Rachel was surprised that he didn't call her and is disappointed that he has apparently become a selfish playboy. Then, she told Bruce that deep down that he's still the same great kid who he used to be and it's not who you're underneath, but it's what you do that depends you. Later, Crane drugs her with his fear toxin at Arkham while she was evaluating Falcone who has suffered a psychotic breakdown. Batman rescues her again, administers an antidote and tells her that Crane is working with a terrorist organization called the League of Shadows. Then, he gives her instructions for a plan to save the city from the League's attack. Later, Rachel delivers the samples of an anti-toxin to Batman's ally, Gotham City Police Department detective James Gordon. The League starts a riot in one of Gotham's slums and Rachel is trapped. Crane, who has now assumed the criminal alter ego of "The Scarecrow", attacks her again. Then, she defends herself and a boy caught in the riot by firing a taser at the insane doctor. Soon, the city is overrun by Arkham's inmates who the League has released and Rachel and the boy are surrounded by lunatics led by Falcone's henchman, Victor Zsasz. Then, Batman saves them at the last minute and gives Rachel a hint as to his secret identity. As Rachel realizes that her masked savior is Bruce, he leaves to save the remaining innocent bystanders. One morning after the riot was over, Rachel goes to the ruins of Wayne Manor which had been burned down by the League and reconciles with Bruce. Despite their mutual attraction, Rachel decides that they can't be together if he's determined to lead a double life. So, she kisses him goodbye and leaves him to fulfill his destiny, hoping that he'll come back to her when Batman is no longer needed in Gotham. She's very proud of Bruce becoming the man he became and saving Gotham and give them hope. ''The Dark Knight'' Rachel is the assistant DA to Harvey Dent, a man who's challenging the mob in Gotham in a legal way and started dating him, creating a love triangle between herself, Dent and Bruce. Bruce never had a chance to step in the ring, but he did one noble thing: step aside and let her figure out who she wants to be with. He also become a great ally and supporter for Harvey Dent. When the mob hires the Joker to kill Batman out of desperation, the Joker says he'll kill people until Batman reveals his identity. Despite Bruce's initial reluctance to give in to the Joker demands, he finally decides to turn himself in not wanting anyone else to die because of him. Then, he asks Dent to assemble a press conference which he'll show his true identity and be arrested. Afterward Rachel tries to convince Bruce not to turn himself, but he remains firm in his decision. Then, Bruce kisses Rachel one last time, hoping that the two will be together once he reveals his identity. But Harvey, realizing how important Batman is, says that he's the Batman in order to keep the real Batman free. Then, Rachel confronts Alfred about this deception, but Alfred simply suggests that Bruce and Harvey both recognise that Batman represents something more than a man. This is when Rachel realizes Bruce tends to use Harvey as bait to capture the Joker as he tries to kill him. The plan appears to a success when Batman and Commissioner Gordon capture him. But during this time, Joker manipulates two cops into bringing Dent and Dawes to different buildings in the city. There, both of them are tied up with bombs and barrels of gasoline surrounding them, along with a radio that allowed the two of them to speak to each other before one of them dies. Then, Joker reveals the locations to Batman and the police during his interrogation, but deliberately switches the locations. Then, Batman sets out to save Dawes while Gordon goes to rescue Dent, unaware of the falsehood in Joker's words until Batman arrives at the storage to find Dent, not Dawes as he believes, inside. Still, Batman manages to get Dent out, arriving moments after Rachel had told Harvey that she's gonna to marry him, having previous requested time to consider his proposal. Her final words are " I don't want to live without you and I do have a answer for you: my answer is yes." Although half of Harvey's face is caught on fire and hideously burnt in the explosion that occurs seconds after their escape from the building. However, Gordon arrives too late to save Rachel and she dies when the bombs surrounding her are detonated, her last words assuring Harvey that it's ok for him to be saved instead of her. Her body was never recovered which it was vaporized in the explosion and Bruce and Harvey mourning over her death. Earlier before her death, Rachel left Alfred a note for Bruce, leaving it unsealed so Alfred could also read it and know the right time for Bruce to read it. Then, she explains in the letter that because she truly loves Harvey and thinks that Bruce will not be able to give up his life as Batman. So, she's going to marry Harvey, but that she'll always love Bruce and he'll remain as her friend. Then, Alfred goes to give it to Bruce after her death, but instead takes it back moments later when he decides that it's not yet time and then later burns it when he hears that Bruce thinks that she would have waited for him, knowing that it would never be the right time. ''The Dark Knight Rises'' Following the deaths of Rachel and Dent, Bruce has retired into seclusion for eight years, seeing his only chance for a normal life destroyed along with Rachel. When Bane attacks Gotham City, Bruce decides to return to his crime-fighting life to oppose him and in an attempt to stop him, Alfred finally reveals to Bruce that Rachel chose Dent over him and that he burned the letter in order to spare Bruce the pain. This revelation puts a severe strain on Bruce's relationship with Alfred who leaves Wayne Manor when Bruce decides to continue as Batman. Throughout the film, Bruce keeps a picture of Rachel. After Bruce and his allies defeat Bane, Talia al Ghul and the rest of the League of Shadows. Then, Bruce retires his role as Batman after fulfilling his vows to turn Gotham into a city of order. Later, he passes his legacy as Gotham's Dark Knight to Detective John Blake and enters a relationship with Selina Kyle, proving that Rachel was wrong about Bruce not being able to move on from being Batman. Personality She is a good person, who is willing to help any way She can. While also wanting to protect Gotham City, she and Bruce disagrees on how it should be done, as while Bruce is the violent vigilante Batman, Rachel works inside the last. Sometimes however, she can be an uptight and arrogant person. She ussualy takes her job as District Attorney very seriously, and is not easily corrupted. However she is different from the other characters in alot of ways. Trivia *Maggie Gyllenhaal's portrayal of Rachel Dawes should be viewed as a continuation of Katie Holmes' from Batman Begins. *Holmes' performance is often favored by fans, despite a Razzie nomination. *She was the first major female character to be killed off in the Batman films. *It is unknown if Rachel's mother was alive at the time of Rachel's death seeing as she was never mentioned in the second movie. *Gyllenhaal took over the role in The Dark Knight ''after Holmes had to finish her role in ''Mad Money. *Rachel's eyes go from dark brown (Emma Lockhart), to hazel (Katie Holmes) and to blue (Maggie Gyllenhaal). *Deep down she wasn't destined to be with Bruce Wayne, mostly she feels more like a supporting character in the trilogy and was killed off in the second movie. So she was replaced by Selina Kyle in the final chapter. Category:Female Category:Supporters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Batman Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Martyr Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Lawful Good Category:Wise Category:DC Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Nurturer Category:Love Rivals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Successful Category:Amazons Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Bond Protector Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Egalitarian Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Dissociative Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Legacy Category:Loyal Category:Mysterious Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Control Freaks Category:Omniscient Category:Pacifists Category:Paragon Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Officials Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:The Icon Category:The Chosen One Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Victims Category:Vigilante Category:Adventurers Category:Businessmen Category:Wrathful Category:Parents Category:Damsels